


paris

by happyspacelesbian



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyspacelesbian/pseuds/happyspacelesbian
Summary: rambling from miles’s pov





	paris

paris was always going to be their downfall. well, maybe at the beginning it didn’t seem like it was going to be paris itself because, let’s face it, the whole country of france seemed to be at fault there. but the city of lights reminded them of the quiet evenings in the south, where the sounds of guitars, soft voices and equally soft hands were the only things that mattered. paris ignited their flames yet again, every single time they went there. until it didn’t. or maybe it did, but the flames were carefully being put out and controlled with the help of a young woman. he hated her and everything she represented. actually, he was pretty sure they both hated her, but he was the only one with the guts to admit it. the one thing that brought him joy was the fact that no matter how hard she tried to destroy the passion they felt, she never succeeded.

in paris they felt twice as hard, argued twice as hard, fucked twice as hard.

paris brought them together but in the end it also broke them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not satisfied with this at all 
> 
> again, do share your thoughts in the comments


End file.
